nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz
Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is the unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the boys usually begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. During the Big Picture Show movie, her hair has been sheared horribly and is seen wearing a large cardboard box when the scam went badly wrong. Later on, she is seen wearing her old clothes but wearing a white spotted, red bandana around her head. Appearance Nazz wears a black T shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans and black shoes. She has teal eyes and a light blue tongue (rose on occasions for websites and games). For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. Biography Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac, the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Eddy's brother and for possibly crushing on Kevin, whom she is most often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and has the personality traits of a "dumb blonde," though at times she is shown to be very intelligent ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff."). She does have her "airhead" moments, like during the "''Chez Ed" scam. She thought a disgusted and sarcastic Kevin was actually ordering a barf bag, to which she responded, "Where's that on the menu?" Also, when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name into Victor's pelt, she thought that Victor changed his name to Nazz. Nazz is shown to be very "in" with the way she dresses and could easily be elected best-dressed in the Cul-de-Sac. She wore a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that attracts Eddy. She even invites him in her house, offers him eggnog, and puts a mistletoe in between them in the attempt to make him kiss her. Eddy is known to occasionally flirt with Nazz. She kindly tolerates his advances, but is not one to be won over by them. In ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" although she at first seems to admire Eddy's brother, she is the first to say "Eddy's brother is a jerk" and change her perspective of him. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels